Communication systems support network connectivity via wired or wireless connections and current trends favor fixed-wireless convergence to support unified access across wired and wireless connections. Communication devices such as smart phones, tablets, and laptops are able to maintain concurrent connections to a network via multiple access technologies such as cellular technologies that operate in a licensed frequency band and other technologies that operate in unlicensed frequency bands. For example, user equipment can implement multiple access technologies according to Third Generation (3G) standards defined by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) such as Long-Term Evolution (LTE), Fourth Generation (4G) standards, Fifth Generation (5G) standards, 802.11 standards defined by IEEE such as Wi-Fi, or using other access technologies such as millimeter wave technologies. Some user equipment also support communication over wired connections such as digital subscriber line (DSL) connections, which can be used concurrently with wireless connections. Other types of communication devices such as devices that support machine-to-machine communication are also able to support multiple access technologies that can be used to maintain concurrent wireless connections.